


绝对占有

by SugarDowney



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	绝对占有

绝对占有

彼得从梦中醒来，天边仅有一丝微弱的亮光。糟糕的睡眠让他整个人都很累，彼得机械地划开手机屏锁，但无论是收件箱还是未接来电都空空如也。没有任何一条来自于托尼发给他的讯息。  
距离上一次见到托尼已经快要一个月了，对方所留给他的只有一张敷衍字条和暧昧痕迹横陈的身体。蜘蛛能力造就的快速自愈使得彼得颈侧腺体上的咬痕几乎在第二天就看不太出来了，一同消失的还有托尼留下的临时标记。  
无论彼得是竖起了衣领、还是刻意避过擦洗腺体，那股威士忌烈酒的气味始终是越来越淡，如风从指间吹过一样的让他抓不到了。  
彼得有时候也会出神地想，如果他对托尼的感觉也像信息素一样会随着时间的流逝而逐渐减淡就好了。  
今天是周末，其实彼得完全没必要起这么早的。像他这样的青少年就该赖在床上，早那么一分一秒离开他们温暖的被窝都会抓狂。   
但是彼得从其他复仇者那里听到消息，说是托尼会在今天回到纽约。不过他不知道对方具体抵达的时间，所以彼得决定早点赶到基地去。没关系的，反正我还能找其他复仇者聊聊天，彼得起初这样想。可是训练场一个人也没有，天还没亮，彼得只好一个人拽着蛛丝默默挂在天花板上打瞌睡。  
他好一段时间以来都休息不好，原因可想而知。只是想到再过一会儿就能见到托尼了，彼得的心里才稍微好受了一点。虽然找不出什么确切的证据，但是彼得不是毫无眼力见的家伙，他大概猜得出来托尼也许是在躲他，只是为什么？  
彼得迷迷糊糊地就这样睡着了，之后醒来的原因与其说是听见了脚步声，不如说是他的腺体猛然地在感受到对方的信息素时开始发烫。有些困惑地睁开眼睛，彼得看见托尼站在他面前。  
他差点没抓稳蛛丝摔了下去。托尼立刻伸出手扶住他的肩膀。  
“怎么？小朋友，我一回来就准备给我表演‘蜘蛛侠杂技’吗？”  
“斯塔克先生……”彼得一把摘掉面罩轻轻跳到地板上，他有好多的话想说、也有好多问题想问，比如：你为什么突然走掉呢？为什么之后也没有联系我呢？为什么……  
可是托尼看起来很平静。或者说，对方看起来根本和平常没有区别。他忽略掉了彼得眼神中的迫切和紧张到不知道应该先问出哪一个问题而颤抖的嘴唇。  
托尼戴着一副钴蓝色墨镜，越发显得他的轮廓深刻而神情多了几分无动于衷。他从镜片背后打量着彼得，“你等会儿到我的实验室来，我有事情要找你。”  
彼得用力地点头，高兴到嘴角快要咧到耳朵根。他觉得可能是自己误会了什么，斯塔克先生明明还是想着他的呀。  
但是托尼又补充了一句，让彼得的笑容几乎凝固：“对了，你把山姆也叫过来吧。你们的新装备都做好了，先去试试。”  
“是……是新装备的事情吗？”彼得低声问，“就只有‘装备’这件事吗？”  
“或者你有什么事情是必须要和我报告的？”托尼摘下墨镜看着他，而彼得张了张嘴没说出话来，他不知道他该面对着那么若无其事的眼神说些什么好。  
“我在实验室等你们。”托尼最后说。  
彼得轻轻“嗯”了一声，把面罩揉成皱巴巴一团，失落地耷拉下肩膀。  
/  
托尼给了他几个新的蛛丝发射器，也不知道那个男人是怎么在出差的过程中还能抽出时间来做这些的。山姆帮着调试他的配件，彼得就蹲在沙发上一边盯着托尼，一边有一下没一下地摁着蛛丝发射器的开关玩儿。  
直到蛛网在他手心里被搓成一个小球，山姆也弄得差不多准备走了。彼得也装作看不见托尼三番两次向他投过来示意自己应该离开了的眼神，他只是低着头摆弄蛛丝发射器，厚着脸皮赖在实验室里不肯走。彼得就是吃定了如果有另外一个人在场，托尼绝对不会开口赶他走。毕竟大家都习惯蜘蛛侠总是像黏人的小尾巴一样跟着钢铁侠。  
山姆走后，托尼才第一次认真地把目光投向了彼得。他坐在实验桌后面的椅子上，和彼得隔了快有半个房间的距离。  
“还有事吗？我必须要说，彼得，我很高兴见到你。但是，我刚从很远的地方回来，我现在想要休息。”  
“你才不高兴呢。”彼得小声地嘟囔，他一甩手腕，托尼听见“咻”的一声从自己耳边滑过。男孩就像一只真正的蜘蛛那样跳到了实验桌上，然后一步步向他逼近过来。  
有几张图纸飞落到地板上，彼得一屁股坐在桌沿，鼓起勇气问：“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”托尼往他身后瞥了一眼，“我倒要问你为什么——你把我的图纸都弄乱了。”  
“说得好像你真的在乎那些一样。”彼得下意识和他顶嘴，看见男人不赞同地眯起了眼睛。但是彼得今天已经做好了要一问到底的准备，所以他捏紧拳头给自己打气，接着说：“斯塔克先生，你到底为什么躲着我？我是不是做了什么不好的事情、或者哪里让你不高兴了？”  
彼得期待着托尼能说些什么，甚至希望男人能够一口否认他的观点。但是托尼只是微不可闻地叹息一声：“你很好，彼得。你什么都没有做错。”  
“所以呢？这一点也不公平！”  
“这不是公不公平就可以解决的事情。”托尼皱着眉头看他，“好了，我不想再和你谈论这个问题了，你现在一点也不冷静，不是吗？彼得，你应该回去——”  
托尼的话没有说完，他转而盛怒地盯着彼得。因为男孩的腕间又发射出一串蛛网，将他的手腕牢牢黏住了。这一幕几乎和上次一模一样。  
“把它弄开。”托尼压低声音说，在这之前彼得从来没听见过托尼用这种语气和自己说话，听起来比上次他差点弄沉一艘轮渡还要严重。  
“不要。”彼得还在嘴硬，“我是下了很大的决心才来这里的，如果今天没有把话说清楚，我就……”  
“你就怎么？”托尼用空出来的那只手打了个响指，实验室角落里散落着的几个金红色涂装的手甲零件凌空向他们的方向飞移过来，彼得眼见着它们一块块附着上男人的手臂，接着托尼轻松地一把扯掉了黏住他的蛛网。  
“又想用这招？你是不是以为我真的拿你没有办法，彼得。”托尼慢慢握住他的手腕，彼得没来由的有些害怕，他想往后退去，但是托尼的手握得更紧了。  
“那么、那么你上次为什么……”  
“因为我在纵容你，明白了吗？”托尼用钢铁侠的手甲捏住彼得腕上的蛛丝发射器，发射器被捏碎时发出了清脆的碎裂声，彼得的心都要一起碎了。而托尼一字一句地说：“你没办法真正逼迫我去做些什么的，彼得。我以为这段时间已经足够让你想得很清楚了。”  
彼得不可置信地看着他，托尼把被他弄坏的蛛丝发射器都扔到地板上，他站起身背对着彼得：“要是没什么别的事，哈皮的车就停在外面，我会让他送你回去。”  
男孩没有说话。托尼身后传来窗户被推开的轻微响声，等他再转过头的时候房间里已经空无一人。只剩孤零零的蛛网发射器悲伤又残缺地躺在地板上。托尼愣了一下，最后还是关上了实验室的门离开了。  
/  
那天之后，彼得的生活简直变得一团糟。他把托尼送给他的蜘蛛侠制服和每一个蛛丝发射器都锁到了衣柜里，然后换回了之前被那个男人调侃说成“睡衣宝宝”的自制战衣。好在现在的天气还算温暖，彼得就算穿着薄薄的运动服去夜巡也不会很冷。  
只是他忍不住在空闲下来的每一分、每一秒回想托尼和他说的话。他讨厌胸口那种闷闷的感觉，他更讨厌自己没有办法停下来不去思考任何和托尼有关的事情。彼得只好给自己找了一大堆事情来做、积极地参与社团活动，他还收到了同学发给他的派对邀请。是学校某个公益组织的庆祝活动，地点在城郊的别墅里，因为是半面向于社会的活动，所以，到时候会有很多不止是学校的人也去。  
放在以前，这不会是彼得感兴趣想要涉足的场所，他宁愿穿着斯塔克先生送为他亲手制作的战衣然后牵着蛛丝在纽约的大楼间自由来去。这是在那场与托尼不欢而散的谈话之前，彼得的生活中最让他开心的事情之一。  
不过现在彼得决定前去赴约，反正那个男人也只是把自己看作路边走过的、那种与他毫不相关的青少年，而参加派对什么的恰恰就是彼得这个年纪的同龄人们最该做的事情。  
但是兴冲冲（或者说是更类似于赌气）而行的彼得因为粗心而忽略了一个非常致命的细节：像他这样刚分化出第二性别不久的omega其实不该去到派对这种人群密集且信息素杂乱的场所。  
彼得刚走进去就感觉仿佛被人迎面扔了个信息素炸弹，黑夜和派对里的镭射灯光是男男女女们肆无忌惮释放魅力的最好借口。好在彼得知道自己快到热潮期了，所以他随身携带的有班纳给他的抑制剂；因为蜘蛛侠的代谢能力比较特殊，市售的普通抑制剂对他来说根本起不了多大作用。  
口袋里装着抑制剂的小小玻璃管就是一剂强心针，彼得拍了拍它，抱着一种来都来了不进去简直蠢透了的心态一鼓作气踏入了派对。  
他随意地在角落的单人沙发找了个位置坐下，派对里的每个茶几或者桌子上都放有各色饮料，彼得挑了一杯闻起来没什么酒精味道的。就算是想要叛逆一把，彼得也时刻谨记着自己作为蜘蛛侠拥有着过于敏锐的感官系统，以及他才十七岁还不到可以饮酒的年纪。  
但是，如果彼得真的对于这种派对有那么一点点的经验的话，就会宁可选择真正的酒精饮料而不该端起这杯看似毫无杀伤力的饮料。他喝第一口的时候只觉得味道很像果汁，有淡淡的甜味；接着再喝第二口，彼得就感觉自己的身体开始发热了——尤其是颈侧腺体那一块，像是感知到了什么似的刺疼、发烫。  
彼得从口袋里摸出连通了战衣小姐的耳机戴上，这个短短的过程中让他出了很多汗，彼得放下了那杯饮料不敢再碰。  
“凯伦，我……我现在感觉很不对劲。我刚才喝的那杯东西是不是有什么问题？”  
“我不知道，彼得。”战衣小姐温柔地回答他，“监测到你的心率上升、以及身体里的信息素浓度正在激增。建议你在五分钟之内联系斯塔克先生。”  
“噢不，凯伦，千万不要！”彼得喊道，“别联系他！”  
“抱歉，彼得。斯塔克先生为我写入的程序中包含此条：彼得·帕克无法独自解决的情况下会强制联系到他。”  
“我能解决的！凯伦，我发誓，只要你告诉我——”  
“告诉你什么？”熟悉的男声从耳机另一端响起。彼得的心脏钝然痛了一下。  
“没什么，斯塔克先生。”彼得咬紧牙关，他缩到沙发上抓住一个抱枕用力揉到自己怀里，希望能以此缓解身体里无端地对那个声音的主人腾起的渴望。  
“说实话，彼得。凯伦启动了紧急程序，我不相信你真的没事。”  
“你在乎吗？”彼得问他，“斯塔克先生，你真的在乎我在做些什么、真的有没有事吗？”  
托尼在另一边似乎叹了口气：“别表现得像是一个不懂事的青少年，小朋友。”  
“那么你就不要这样叫我！你明明知道我已经十七岁了，我已经成年了！你不是知道得很清楚吗？”彼得捧着电话僵硬地扯起嘴角，“斯塔克先生，我的身体是什么样子的……难道你不知道吗？还是说，那天你说你很舒服都是假的——”  
“彼得！”托尼严厉地打断了他，“如果你再继续说这些话——”  
“又怎么样？你就继续躲着我还是再多弄坏一些送给我的蛛丝发射器？”从彼得旁边传来的碰杯欢呼声几乎盖过了通话的声音，所以他只能大声地喊了回去。  
“等一下，彼得，你到底在什么地方？”  
“我在我应该在的地方！怎么了？我不能像其他青少年那样来派对玩吗？”彼得说，“真不明白为什么我只是喝了一杯饮料而已，凯伦就非要联系你。难道我连在外面喝点什么都要经过你的允许吗，斯塔克先生？”  
放在平时，彼得未必敢和托尼说这些话。只是他觉得他们的关系再糟也遭不到哪里去了，再说了，那杯饮料真的让他很难受。他现在晕乎乎的。  
“什么饮料？彼得，我问最后一遍——你在哪里？”  
“你知道吗，我最讨厌你这样和我说话了。斯塔克先生。”彼得用双臂环绕着自己的双腿，无辜的抱枕几乎被蜘蛛侠紧捏到快要让内里的羽绒炸开了，彼得的心脏也在揪紧。“我不是什么由你写了程序的机器人，不能像你希望的那样不管不问一段时间就自动清空和删除记忆了。我做不到。”  
“彼得·帕克，你听我说……”  
可惜彼得没听他说。他把耳机摘下来扔进了那杯饮料里，顶着一张因为体温升高而潮热发红的脸默默地看着连通托尼的通讯工具冲破颜色暧昧的气泡缓缓沉了底。  
“嘿，你看起来好像遇见了很不开心的事情啊。”有人突兀地靠近了他，彼得抬起头来扫了一眼。他不认识这个人。  
那个陌生人自顾自地挤在彼得坐着的单人沙发的扶手上，说：“我刚才无意间听见了你在和别人打电话。”  
彼得的蜘蛛感应瞬间针扎般的刺痛起来。这是个alpha，陌生的alpha。  
他捂住自己发热的腺体，但这根本就是徒劳。他不喜欢这个人身上的信息素味道，omega的天性就像快要急决堤的防线，彼得盯住茶几上泡着耳机的那杯饮料，困惑地问：“这到底是什么？”  
“就是一些助兴饮料啊。”那人耸肩。  
“助兴？”  
“哇塞，你不会连这也不知道吧？”陌生alpha的脸上带着令彼得不悦的笑容，“当然是一点‘催化剂’了，会让信息素更容易释放出来。派对和夜店里到处都是这种东西。”  
哈，他根本都没去过这种地方！彼得紧抿起嘴唇，他总算知道这是怎么一回事了。  
“顺带一提，你闻起来真好。”陌生alpha现在离他更近了，从旁人的角度看来，他们很像是在派对上互相看对眼了、正在调情。  
“是吗？”彼得扯扯嘴角，他稍微一用力就扯坏了刚拿在手里的抱枕。男人目瞪口呆，彼得把自己的手指关节掰得咯吱响。拜托，他可是蜘蛛侠，再怎么样都还轮不到这些渣滓来欺负。  
“喂！”那人放下酒杯抓住彼得的肩膀，明显是被激怒了而不肯罢休。彼得默默地握紧拳头，考虑着自己等会儿该出几分力才不至于打断这个蠢蛋的鼻梁骨。  
但彼得还没真的做出什么行动，陌生alpha忽然被人拍了拍肩膀。彼得下意识和他一起看过去，先愣住了。  
对方鼻梁上架着的墨镜还是上次见面的那副钴蓝色，派对里灯光很暗也很乱，所以彼得猜测大多数人其实并没有看清他的脸。不然他很确信一定会有因为在这种地方见到了他而开始疯狂尖叫。  
“发什么呆，过来。”托尼向他伸出手，拧着眉头也不知道是瞧不上现在身处的这场劣质派对还是因为看见了彼得被那杯信息素饮料弄得一塌糊涂的样子。  
“老兄，你搞什么？知道什么叫‘先来后到’吗？”那个陌生alpha的喋喋不休在托尼抬眼朝他投去一瞥时戛然消失，被对方牢牢压制着的信息素足以让他明白，自己根本不是面前这个alpha的对手。  
托尼直接走过来抓住彼得的胳膊把他拉了起来，彼得挣扎起来，但托尼拦腰抱住了他。姿势一点也不浪漫或者怎么样，简直就像抓住了自家调皮胡闹的小狗！  
“不好意思，教育青少年。”托尼对一旁被他们引起注意的人们敷衍解释道，接着半是强制地拉住彼得往外面走。  
彼得知道自己可以挣扎得开，但是他并不想要像对付别人一样地伤害托尼，也不希望真的让别人觉得托尼是个随随便便把派对上的男孩带走的变态。直到他们到达了地下停车场，彼得怎么也不肯再动一步了：“你要干什么？我不和你走！”  
“操，”托尼骂了脏话，他摘下墨镜扔到车上，“你差点就在那么多人面前发情了，你自己不知道吗？”  
“我，我……”  
“你什么？”托尼与他面对着面，让彼得没办法逃得开。没有了墨镜的遮挡，彼得这才意识到男人眼中的怒气有多么浓重。  
“这和你没关系！”彼得赌气地说，纵然他已经有些想要退缩了，alpha的信息素一寸一寸地挤压着omega显得尤为脆弱的感官。彼得觉得自己快要因为托尼的怒意而被压得喘不过气来。  
男人给出的回答是一把抓住了他的后颈，拇指粗糙的指腹用力摩挲着颈侧的omega腺体。威士忌的烈酒味道越来越重，彼得惊讶地看向托尼，他不敢相信现在发生了什么。  
托尼在故意释放着自己的信息素，但是他明明知道彼得差一点就要进入热潮期了。这么做无疑于是将彼得往悬崖下面欲望的深渊推去。  
“我不明白，彼得。你实在是太冲动了。”托尼说，“我什么时候允许你来这种地方的？如果我没及时赶过来，你知道会发生什么吗？”  
“你以为我很害怕吗？无所谓啊，派对上有那么多其他alpha，说不定我今晚会觉得谁很顺眼呢？说到这里——真庆幸你没有给我正式标记，斯塔克先生。所以别人都以为我是个从来没被人标记过的omega。”  
托尼放开了他，眼神很冷：“你说什么？”  
“我说我不需要你！”彼得拿出口袋里那个小玻璃瓶竖在男人眼前：“我有抑制剂！班纳博士给我的，就算没有你在这里也可以——”  
托尼一把夺过了那支抑制剂，眯起眼睛：“好啊，替我给班纳说声谢谢。”然后他把抑制剂砸了。玻璃碎片四散在停车场的水泥地面上。  
/  
彼得被推到车门上，汽车警报发出刺耳的鸣声。男人在他的腺体上用力咬了下去，皮肤破裂，信息素和血液一起往外流出。彼得的身体几乎是在alpha信息素侵入的那一刻就发生了转变。  
或许是因为上一次临时标记的原因，威士忌的酒味轻而易举地就让彼得回忆起了他们曾经让彼此的身体多么贴近过，而托尼又是如何进入他的身体的。  
他的世界变成了烤箱里的黄油，一切都在不可逆转的融化。托尼的拥抱好紧，他的身体好热；彼得不知什么时候主动把手臂环绕到了男人的肩膀上，下半身不由自主地向意识驱动的相反方向靠近。他抵在托尼还处于半硬的性器上发出一声闷哼。  
托尼吻上他的嘴唇，还带着血液的腥甜气味。彼得不可抑止地吮吸着对方的舌尖，他好想念托尼的吻，纵然对方只是一动不动地放任他像一只小狗似的舔来舔去。但是彼得已经太久没像现在这样，能离得这么近的闻到对方的信息素味道了。  
男人的手隔着牛仔裤握住他硬得一塌糊涂的地方，十足恶劣地揉来揉去。凑到彼得耳边说话的时候，连他敏感的耳垂也不留情地用牙齿咬住，语调反而温柔得像是在说情话：“你只有这个时候最乖。”  
“所以我讨厌这样！”彼得说，他痛恨自己只要碰到和托尼·斯塔克相关的事物就让原则啊底线什么的都碎成不值一提的粉末。  
“讨厌什么，这样？”托尼准确地捏住他的茎头，利用几层布料间的摩擦，指甲一点点刮着那个地方。彼得的脸立刻被涌上的情欲催成淡淡红色。  
他不太爱系腰带，所以托尼的手轻而易举就从裤沿边上滑进去。一直摸到少年人皮肤细腻的腿根，挑开内裤边沿放任指尖找到了omega的后穴。接着托尼毫不犹豫地单只手掰开他的臀缝，食指顺势没入一个指节。  
“回答我的问题。”托尼用手指很浅地插着那个地方，恶意地拨开穴口不让它合拢，彼得的身体随着一次深呼吸而拼命地缩紧。接着托尼感觉到他的手心里猛地感受到一股汹涌的湿意。  
男孩侧过脸咬着牙不肯和他说话，红晕往他的耳根和颈侧逐渐蔓延上去，嘴唇上沾了一些托尼吻过他而留下的淡淡血液痕迹，本来就没什么造型的短发也因为刚才的争执而失去了抹过发胶的整齐。可是偏偏托尼只要一想到可能会有除他之外的人也见到这样的彼得，就嫉妒得快要发疯了。  
想到这里，他将男孩的牛仔裤几乎拉下胯骨。接着用力地将整根食指推入湿热的甬道里。  
彼得的眼睛都猛地睁大了，他用力喘了一声。只要是有人经过停车场，哪怕是没有看见他们，也能从这声呻吟判断出这里正在发生些什么。  
托尼轻轻地搅动着那根手指，而彼得不得不像是溺水求生似的抓紧男人的衬衫、几乎整个人都贴着对方，才没有因为敏感点被人操到了而摔在地上。他的敏感点特别浅，托尼只要稍微屈一下指关节就能碰到，彼得也不会傻到期望压在他身上的这位花花公子会连这个都找不到。  
“相信吗，我只用一只手就可以让你在这里高潮了。”托尼说，在他耳边压低声音：“但是那样会很丢人对不对？蜘蛛侠肯定不愿意的，不是吗？所以，彼得，如果你向我请求的话。我就放过你。”  
“放我走吗？”彼得晕乎乎地问。  
“当然不是。”托尼笑了，“你怎么那么天真。”他爱惜地看着彼得，却又往他身体里加入了另一根手指。彼得的屁股很软，托尼的手掌托在底下，让他的食指和中指插得更深。  
彼得揽住他的肩膀，笨拙地动着腰。明明是想要挣扎的，但他这样只能让托尼一次次地更容易碰到他的甜蜜点上，快感反而是越来越强。他埋在托尼的颈边呼吸，威士忌的酒味几乎要将他淹没了，他完全是出于本能地让自己在蹭着男人下腹的性器。  
那个地方被他弄得越来越硬，逐渐与彼得印象中曾经进入过他身体的尺寸贴合。他舔了舔嘴唇，迷蒙着一双眼睛去摸索西装裤遮掩下依然形状可观的肉棒。但是托尼从他身体里抽出了手指，将他推开了。  
彼得不解地看向对方，接着听见车门打开的“滴”声。托尼转了个身将他拉进轿车车厢里。  
男人背靠后排皮革座椅坐下，彼得认不出这辆车是什么型号，但是想来一定很贵；因为车厢非常的宽敞，足够他在男人的腿间屈腿半跪下来。  
“把手给我。”托尼说。  
彼得不明所以地将手递了过去，托尼就势低下头吻了吻他的手指。但是彼得还没来得及为这一秒不可思议的温柔感动，托尼就将他的手按到了自己下身。  
西装裤链被托尼握住他的手一点点拉开，连着内裤一起，完全挺立起来的性器猛地弹了出来。前端甩出的前液有几滴沾到了彼得自己的脸上和嘴角边。他傻傻地伸出舌头舔了舔。  
托尼的眼神变暗，他捏住男孩的下巴，问：“什么味道？”  
“我不知道……”彼得诚实地回答。“因为就尝到了一点点。”  
“那你等下再回答我。”托尼说着，不容置疑地按住彼得的后脑，一边扶着自己的性器凑到他的嘴唇边。彼得看起来并不是很情愿，也可能是因为他从来没被人这样对待过，所以他只是用舌头笨拙在顶端舔了一下。  
“唔，很腥……”彼得砸了砸嘴回答他，表情天真得就好像托尼是真的在邀请他品尝什么。  
托尼仰头低喘，手指揉在男孩脑后汗湿的头发里。他搓弄着性器顶端，彼得便从根部重新舔了上来。托尼把他的两只手都移开，用双手固定在身侧，硬直的性器因为重力原因而轻轻晃动着。这显得专注地舔着它的彼得就像贪食追着骨头摇尾巴的小狗，他不断地换着角度，一次次地被肉棒轻拍在脸上。  
虽然这不是他最舒服的体验，但托尼发誓这是他最喜欢的。他甚至有点想要拿出手机拍张照片，不是用来作为威胁，而是彼得这样实在是太可爱了。托尼怀疑自己以后都可能没办法再平静地看着彼得吮吸任何——即便本质十分纯洁的——事物了。  
托尼轻轻捏住他的咽喉位置，然后诱哄着彼得张开嘴，再努力地吞进去一些。实际上现在的情况根本由不得彼得来做决定，直到托尼摸到他被占满而微微鼓起的喉咙口。他的理智绷紧的弦也几乎要在同时断裂了。  
“我能摸到我的形状，彼得。只有我在这里留下的形状。”他抓起男孩的头发，他知道彼得现在根本没办法回答或者反驳说不，所以托尼享受这一刻。  
他稍微退出去一些，保持着彼得刚好含住自己但又无法开口说话的程度。男孩由下至上地张着眼睛看他，眼眶湿红，没有一丁点先前和他吵架时候的强势了。托尼闻得到他的信息素浓度已经越来越浓，他成功地让作为omega的蜘蛛侠强制发情了。  
他把彼得拉到自己的膝盖上坐好，男孩的体重一直很轻，只看外表无论如何也想象不到这家伙一拳头下去就能把几十吨重的公交车砸到熄火。可是彼得现在在他的腿上非常的乖，任由托尼吻他的嘴唇和解开他的牛仔裤腰带、将他的卫衣卷到胸口上。  
“自己咬着。”托尼把卫衣边沿塞到他嘴里，彼得的嘴角刚刚还被他的那根东西磨蹭得有些疼了，可是这个人怎么就是对自己这么坏啊？彼得很委屈，但还是乖乖咬住了自己的衣角。  
托尼不知道是出于什么心理，他看见这样的彼得莫名笑了出来。有点想要继续欺负他，但最后只是凑过去吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
“会让你舒服的。”他保证道。  
他拧住男孩一边细嫩的乳尖，接着埋下头含住另一边。彼得被牙齿咬住的刺痛刺激得忍不住往后退缩，被人细细吮吸的感觉好奇怪。但是他嘴里还咬着衣服不能说话，他只好用手指轻轻拉扯着托尼的头发。但是等到托尼开始舔过被咬得有些疼的地方时，彼得的手指就变成扶着男人后脑的动作了。  
男孩仰起头来呻吟，汗湿的头发几乎抵到了车顶。他开始不断地将胸口往前送去，整个人也没什么自觉地开始夹起男人的一条腿前后磨蹭起来。身后那个地方一定湿透了，彼得知道的。没见到托尼的这段时间，他常常会在梦中又一次回到实验室里、回到男人用手握着他的腰用力插入他的时候，而醒来之后彼得总会发现自己把棉被夹得紧紧的，腿间更是可想而知的湿滑黏腻一片。  
可是什么也比不上托尼真正在他身边的这一刻，要不是咬在嘴里的衣服制止了一些口腔欲望，彼得只怕自己会什么都不考虑地就扑到alpha身上去亲吻对方。当然，除了亲吻还想要更多，彼得想要的不止是接吻也不只是托尼现在对他做的这些事。  
他咬着衣服发出一些呜咽的声音，听起来像是小动物讨食。托尼扳过他的脸，好笑地问：“怎么了？”  
彼得张开嘴但是没有说话，咬住的卫衣重新掉了下去，他凑过去一个劲地亲吻着alpha颈侧的腺体，表情沉迷地嗅吸着属于托尼的那股威士忌酒味。  
“你刚离开的那几天，我一直梦见你。但是我没办法像你一样……像你对我那样的，把自己弄得很舒服。”彼得别扭地解释着，他把托尼的手放到自己身上，小声地说：“我很想你啊，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼不知道该怎么继续面对那双明明显显只装着他一个人的眼睛，他根本考都没考虑过会发生这些事。可是事实总会让他明白，他拿蜘蛛侠一点办法没有。  
托尼只好让彼得转过去背对着他，替男孩脱下来牛仔裤，将他在后排的座椅上摆成微微跪趴的姿势。他解开领带随意地扔到车厢地板上，彼得倒是显得很紧张，他不断地回过头看着托尼。  
“你记不记得我上次问过你，彼得。”托尼继续说，“我说，你知道初次分化的omega遇上alpha会发生什么吗？”  
彼得点头。他当然记得了，而且他绝对不会忘记自己当时给了托尼一个多么无畏又蠢到了家的回答。  
“但是，彼得，上次的事情我并没有做完。”托尼缓缓地说，一边将自己的性器抵到年轻omega已经足够湿滑的穴口，每一次挑衅似的并不进入全部的撞击都会让彼得全身传来一阵期待而生的愉悦战栗。  
这个过程让彼得非常烦躁，让他感觉这就好像alpha在确认自己的猎物无法逃脱一样。  
“你想怎么样，斯塔克先生。”  
“我要正式标记你。”托尼冷静地说，他甚至不像是在和彼得商量；任性的国王擅自宣布领土和所有物，哪怕彼得说半个不字他也不可能听得进去。  
彼得还没从这句话的震惊中回过神来，猛然进入身体的粗硬性器就夺走了他的大部分理智。托尼扣着他的肩膀，以此确保彼得没有办法逃脱。他侧过来咬住了彼得的腺体，信息素的交融使得两人的交合处产生了更多的滑腻体液，托尼进入得越发顺畅。  
彼得几乎是被他钉在了后座排椅上，托尼的动作一点也不温柔，不管是用牙齿咬他、还是肉棒埋在他的甬道里抽插的动作。他的卫衣还穿着身上，可是这也无法妨碍男人一边操他一边伸手去拧他乳头的恶劣行为。彼得感觉无助极了。  
托尼一直在很用力地顶他，也不管彼得本来就已经被他塞得满满的了。彼得低下头看见自己的细瘦平坦的腹部都被男人尺寸惊人的性器顶出来一个小小的鼓包，他抬手摸了一下，直掉眼泪：“别、别再进来了，太多了……”  
“如果你能知道自己的身体里是什么样子的，就不会和我说出这种傻得可爱的话来。”托尼摸着他的腿根，把彼得的两条腿分得更开。他已经感觉得到omega的甬道中似乎出现了一条隐隐约约的缝状入口，每次性器头部擦过去的时候，彼得就会哭得更厉害。但是托尼猜那小子多半自己都不知道他的生殖腔快打开了。  
——拥有彼得。这个念头让托尼感觉仿佛有一道闪电顺着他的脊骨爬上来，不可否认，这并不该是他的权利，托尼很清楚这一点。他和彼得根本不应该变成现在这样。但是“占有”这个念头，它就像一条嘶嘶吐着信子的毒蛇，逼迫托尼不断地往悬崖边退去。他没有选择，他无法眼睁睁看着彼得最终属于其他alpha的结果。  
他把彼得抱起来一点，好让男孩的屁股抬高能够吞下几乎全部的性器。托尼俯到他耳边，低声问他：“你说你想要我做你的‘第一次’，那么以后呢？以后你该属于谁的？”  
彼得湿着眼睛，肉穴把他绞得极紧，还贪吃地在往内里一咬一咬的。“我不知道。”他刚说完，就被托尼按住狠狠插了一下，生殖腔正在逐渐张开。  
彼得哭得差点呛到自己：“你怎么这样啊，”他说，“斯塔克先生，你对我很坏。”  
“叫我托尼，小朋友。我希望你在接下来的时间里这样叫我。”  
接下来的？彼得还没反应过来对方在说些什么，他就感觉到体内猛然一疼，一道他从未真正预料过的入口被alpha生生顶开了。接着他的腺体被男人用力地咬住。  
可是不管alpha信息素如何像洪流般的涌入他的身体，彼得还是禁不住了。  
“痛……托尼，托尼……我很痛……”  
“没事的，等等就好了。”托尼难得安慰地吻了吻他的侧脸，可是彼得还是眼泪掉个不停。实在没办法了，托尼只好把自己的手表摘下来扔到座椅上，然后递过去自己的手腕。  
腕间传来皮肤被穿刺的疼痛，属于彼得的淡淡植物味道信息素开始掺杂起一丝微妙的酒气，托尼顺势将自己的性器深埋到那道狭窄缝隙里。  
生殖腔内里比omega的肠道还要暖湿得厉害，而且这个地方更敏感，托尼只是不经意地顶弄几下，彼得便猛烈地颤抖起来。前面高高翘起的性器未经触碰就一颤一颤的流出了一些浓浊精液。  
彼得一直在喊很痛，所以托尼一开始也不敢进入得太深。但他仅仅磨蹭着生殖腔的入口就已经够爽的了，肉壁细嫩得不行，托尼简直生怕自己多插几下就会碰坏这个地方。  
彼得现在都顾不上哭了，他被托尼干得连清醒时的半分理智都无，只知道舔着对方手腕上的腺体汲取着alpha的信息素，一边向后高高地抬起屁股。好让托尼能用力一点、再深一点。  
有过上次的经历之后，再次感受到alpha在自己身体里成结的彼得并没有像上次那样慌乱。而是撑起上半身，努力地回过头想要看见托尼的脸。  
“我不害怕的，真的。”他说，好像生怕自己会被托尼看成不懂事的小孩子。尽管先前那些因为激烈性爱而流出的生理性泪水依然让他的眼眶又红又湿，看起来毫无说服力。  
接着他小声地说：“害怕也没关系的……只要你亲亲我就好了，可以吗？斯塔克先生……”他请求道。  
托尼没有回答， 也没有如他所愿地和他接吻。而是先将嘴唇贴上了彼得被泪水弄得一塌糊涂的潮湿眼眶，以微不可查的温柔吻掉他的眼泪。  
“——是‘托尼’。”他纠正道。接着他吻上男孩的嘴唇，几乎也是同一时间成结之后在omega体内射出了精液。他抚摸着彼得尚且平坦的腹部，模糊地想着，这里以后将会有他的孩子。


End file.
